Before Destiny
by Zapperdeus
Summary: A guardian, knowing nothing about the modern world, meets an exo to learn about the past and understand the present.
1. Introduction

A guardian, exhausted and worn, walks into a local bar. Inside he sits up on a stool and orders a drink. The guardians name is Charlie and was resurrected to become a wielded of light. That's what his ghost said, at least. His ghost just talked about the light and how he was chosen and the darkness was closing in. No more detailed explanation. A guardian in a hood sat next to Charlie. She was an female exo.

"You look like a wreck," the exo started.

Charlie looked up, "I never knew we had robots in 2019."

The exo chuckled, "actually it is 2637."

"What!" Charles raised his voice. A couple people looked up then resumed at what they were doing.

"You probably have a lot of questions," the exo replied.

"A lot."

The bartender came back with Charlie's drink. The language on the glass was gibberish to Charlie. It looked like a form of language from western Asian country. Like Chinese. He took a sip and felt at ease. It felt good to drink beer again. Charlie looked back at the exo who was looking out the window to her right. The Traveler floated above the last city, broken and full of light. Charlie still doesn't know what this so called "traveller" is. So he asked the exo for answers.

"What is that moon?" Charlie asked. The exo answered, "that is the traveler. The one who chose you to be a wielded of light. A guardian." Charlie was still confused but he knows what a guardian is now. To help him get all the knowledge needed, he asked the exo one last question. "What happened?" The exo smiled, "it's a long story." Charlie insisted, "no, go right ahead. I'm one for long stories."

The exo laughed, "Alright, kinderguardian. Let's start at the very beginning."


	2. The Beginning Times

With his glass half full and the exo sitting next to him, Charlie was eager to know how it all happened. The exos colour is mainly white with blue eyes and blue modulator. She is a hunter and told Charlie that she helps guardians with difficult tasks. The exo stops explaining what she does and begins the tale.

**The following is based off of the Book of Sorrows...**

Millions of years before the earth began there was a planet called fundament. This was not just any ordinary planet, this planet was a planet full of enemies that could wield the power of darkness trapped by the traveler himself. These enemies were called the "worms" and called to other species so they could devour them. The traveler had a priest, one who stops anyone who attempts to seek out these worms, the leviathan. The unfortunate species who listened to the worms and make it to Fundament are trapped and may never escape. One of those species were the "proto-Hive" and they created continents from their destroyed home world. Another species, the ammonites began building a civilization on some of Fundamentals moons. The Osmium King, leader of the proto-Hive, has three daughter: Xi Ro, Sathona, and Aurash. They were tortured by Taox, the teacher of the royal Osmium family.

The Osmium King looked outside his window. Houses with green glow and corruption was all he saw. This was home to him. The Osmium King began to worry, for he thinks that the world will end by the alignment of Fundaments 52 moons, causing a destructive event called the "Sygzy." A knock on Osmiums throne room door gave him a scare. It was Aurash who opened the door in concern. "Dad," Aurash said, "are you doing alright?"

The Osmium King responded, "well of course daughter, why do you ask?" "Well, you haven't been outside as much and you look as if something bad will happen," Aurash answered. The Osmium King denied of his anxiety and asked Aurash to leave. As Aurash left, the Osmium King looked up at the gas filled sky, "I'm ok, sweetie," he said.

Aurash walked to his room, worried of his fathers condition. He was fine a week ago but now her father looks like he will snap. It must be Taox. That witch is probably putting too much wait on him. Xi Ro entered the room and plopped onto her bed. By the look of her body movement, she was exhausted, and in pain. "Xi Ro?" Aurash asked. Xi Ro slowly turned to Aurash, "don't worry about me, I'll live." Xi Ro smiled but Aurash was not. "Let me guess," Aurash said. "Taox," Xi Ro finished. Sathona swung the door open and shut it behind her giving Xi Ro and Aurash a fright. "I'm sick and tired of Taox' Hive matter!" Sathona softly yelled so Taox won't hear. Aurash tried to calm Sathona down. "Sathona," Aurash said, "calm down, we can talk to father about this." Sathona, still furious of what happened, replied, "well he better because he is 3 years too late." "Aurash! Come to me please!" The sound of Osmium Kings voice flooded Aurash's heart with fear. Aurash ran to the sound of his fathers voice.

Aurash made his way to a room in the Temples' basement. This worried him more because this was where the Orrery was. His father would always lock himself in the Orrery to study the moons and stars beyond the fundament atmosphere. The Osmium king called once more and Aurash's fear was right, he was in the Orrery. The look on Osmium Kings face was filled with fear and insanity. "My dearest daughter," The Osmium King started, "I lied to you. Nothing is alright. I predict a major cataclysmic event that will kill off our entire species. I wanted to tell you before but I didn't want to cause panic." Aurash was shocked. She didn't think once that the world will end. Of course they were trapped but the mysterious sphere in the sky will protect them, right? With his hard chitin hands on the bars and face against the door window, he placed his hand on Aurash's face. Aurash reaches high and placed her hand on his top eye. "Farewell, Aurash," The Osmium King said, "let the leviathan protect thee." Then, the Osmium King vanished into the dark Orrery.

After Osmium King left to stay in the Orrery forever, his children were heavily upset. No father to take care if them, only a hag to torture them. Aurash made a promise to Osmium King that she and her sisters will find something to stop the sygzy. Meanwhile, Taox feared of the sisters taking the Osmium throne because she saw them as unfit and inmuture. So, she ordered the Helium drinkers, a rival of the Osmium Court on another continent, to assassinate the Osmium King. They agreed and successfully eliminated the Osmium King. Upon hearing this and fear of them being next, Xi Ro, Sathona, and Aurash drove a high tec ship and traversed the depths of Fundament in order to stop the sygzy, after listening to their fathers worm.

The three sisters meet the leviathan. "Thall shall stop now," the leviathan spoke, vibrating the ship. The sisters were scared but Aurash took control. "Leviathan, warden of Fundament," Aurash said. "I am Aurash, daughter of The Osmium King. Our father has been murdered by the Helium Drinkers. We come to the depth of Fundament in search of something to stop the moons from causing the Sygzy." The leviathan listened but was confused of the term "sygzy". "Unfortunate event for such youngens but those who venture further will be lost in the power of the darkness," the leviathan warned. The sisters ignored and passed the leviathan. "Could've involved us a little in that chatter," Xi Ro said in a bitter voice. The sisters then dove into the darkness below.

All was dark. They don't know how long it has been since they left their continent. The Osmium King warned the sisters about the darkness below and the protector who keeps them in. Aurash and her sisters see a feint light green glow. Upon further inspection revealed a large worm that seemed to expand a kilometre long. The green glow they saw was its eye. Then, a second one appeared, however, it had a orange eye and it was a little smaller. Then another, and another, and another. "What dares to come across us?" The big worm boomed. "Hahaha, looks like some adolescence decided to ignore the leviathan."

The sisters were terrified. The one thing their father warned them about is sitting just outside the front window. "Well," the worm spoke again. "Why thou come to the darkness?" Sathona nearly passed out. Xi Ro was ready to catch her. Aurash needed to act quickly or else he will be their appetizer. "Thy Name be Aurash. Thou art Xi Ro and Sathona. We come from the continent Osmium Court in search of a way to stop a cataclysmic event that will destroy Fundament." Aurash said. The worms turned away and spoke in a language that even the smartest man on Fundament will never get. The worms turned around. "Thee have a proposition to make." The orange eyed worm said. "We want to be freed, thou want to stop world end. We give you our worms and release the darkness and in return we will grant thou immortality." The sisters were hesitant but agreed to do so. They will stop the sygzy. For Fundament. For Osmium Court. For their father.

With a ship full of worms, the sisters resurfaced and spread the worms to the people in Osmium Court. The worms did their half of the deal and given the sisters immortality. The three sisters transform into new creatures, the Hive. Xi Ro became Xivu Arath, Sathona became Savathûn, and Aurash became Auryx. They became powerful creatures who overtook the Osmium Court and charge straight for Taox. Taox knew what was coming and escaped to one of the moons the Ammonites settled on. She was granted asylum but not for long. Soon, Auryx and her sisters built an entire army and took over nearly every continent on Fundament. Taox had a bounty on her and Auryx will collect the reward.

Auryx and her sisters led their army to the Ammonite colony's and started a war. With immortality and power on their side, the Ammonites never stood a chance. The Ammonites suffered major casualties and later became extinct. However, Taox left the war torn moons and took refuge in another galaxy later. The worms darkness made Auryx and her sisters different. This caused them to kill the leviathan and force the traveler out of Fundament. The darkness is officially released and the hive found a new home. "What next, dear sister?" Xivu Arath asked Auryx. Auryx grinned, "we head for the next galaxy. Don't stop until we eliminate Taox. Those who stand in our way will be destroyed." Then, the sisters set off to the next galaxy.

The sister came across a civilization called the Quru. The Quru were a civilization who had a symbiotic relationship with creatures called Jaw beasts. These beasts required limbs to be amputated off the Quru, causing eggs in the Jaw beasts to develop. In return, the Jaw beasts will produce a sweet nectar for the Quru. The Hives first contact with the Quru became a slaughter. The entire Quru species, extinct, reduced to glimmer dust. Savathûn was the one who led the war. After numerous species eradicated, Auryx and her sisters began to learn and share the religion called "Sword-Logic." Sword-Logic is what the Hive worship today. They have a world called "Ascendant realms" where they have all the power to control. Soon, Auryx will fight Savathûn for revenge and love and Xivu Arath will fight them both.

Meanwhile, a civilization named Ecumene were invaded by Auryx and her army. The Dakaua, members of the Ecumene, stumbled across a 24,000 year old ship that held Taox in cryostasis. The Dakaua thawed Taox and questioned her of the Hives presence in their system. "You! Your people attacked our peaceful civilization!" The leader of the Dakaua team warned. "Speak your reason or be persecuted under law." Taox was scared but she came up with a brilliant idea. "Threat not," replied Taox, acting innocent. "Thy Name be Taox, wife of the Osmium King. Those who dare attack your people are my betrayed pupils, Auryx, Xivu Arath, and Savathûn. They seek power and eliminate anyone who dares to be in their path to spread the darkness. I come to warn thee about the weapons they wield." Taox then explained about the deadly weapons of the Hive tombships. The Dakaua thanked Taox and began to fight back.

The Hives army grew weaker and smaller from heavy casualties. Auryx needed more power. "Siblings," Auryx began, "our army is seizing and our power is dwindling. Thou must retreat or face certain death." Her siblings were upset. Xivu Arath went through her portal into her ascendant realm, finding a solution and Savathûn stated with her grieving sister. "Dearest, Auryx," Savathûn comforted Auryx. "Though not needeth to worry. Sister Xivu Arath will find a solution." Xivu Arath walked out if her portal and came up with a solution. Auryx, Xivu Arath, and Savathûn entered Auryx's ascendant realm along with Akka, the worm of secrets. Auryx must kill her sisters and the worm god to gain a powerful ability. "Akka, the worm of secrets," Auryx proclaimed. "I am Auryx, king of the Hive. I ask that you grant me your power so that the Hive can grow stronger, further expanding my empire and the darkness." All was silent until the raspy sound of Akka shook the ground and echoed the area.

"Auryx... King of the Hive... you may sacrifice me for the good of the Darkness and the Hive..."

Auryx raises his sword and slays her sisters and Akka. She transformed into a different being. She, or he, is now Oryx, the taken king and has the power to take. With the powers given, the Hive kept on battling the Dakaua until the Dakaua became extinct. The power Oryx felt was too real yet fantasy. Having the power to take something and make it new was so surreal, yet fun. After over a thousand years of never ending war, the Ecumene have finally succumbed to the darkness and Oryx and his army were victorious. As Oryx turned sat on his throne, watching the void of space, he spotted a familiar entity. Taox. Out of anger, Oryx fired his weaponry at Taox but she was too quick and Oryx's weaponry were too slow. After losing site of her, Oryx and his army continued their quest to kill Taox and spread the Darkness.

After destroying species after species, Oryx found the true darkness. "Are thee the true form of the Darkness?" Oryx asked. The Darkness was both real and non existent. It does not have a form but it can be seen. The Darkness does not speak but those who wield the power of the Darkness can hear the whispers. "Who dares step foot into my domain!?" The Darkness screamed. Oryx was timid but he had will. "Darkness," Oryx praised. "I, Oryx, the Taken King, was given the power of the Darkness to spread it across the universe. In return, the worm gods given me and thy people immortality and power in creating an army to conquer galaxies." The Darkness was silent. Strings of black symbols waved through the air for a couple seconds then stopped. "We have much to talk about, Oryx," the Darkness said.

Oryx communicated and decided to birth three children. One son, Crota, and two twin daughters, Ir Anûk and Ir Halak. Crota was destined to wield a sword and make his own ascendant realm. He was also destined to become a Prince. However, Savathûn, being resurrected in her ascendant realm, tricked Crota into opening a portal into another galaxy where they accidentally find another species called the "Vex". The Vex are robotic entities who attack and conquer planets, turning them into machine worlds. Quira, Blade Transformed, was the one who led the army of Vex and learned the Hives Sword-Logic. The Vex found out about ascendant realms and invaded Oryx's realm. Eir, the Worm of Order was tired of the Vex invading Oryx's realm and told him to come deal with it.

"Oryx," Eir said. "These fowl creature's are invading your realm. Art thou going to stop thee?" Oryx's was silent, leaning on his sword with the blade stuck in the sword holder. "No," Oryx replied. Eir was fuming, "No? What thou speak about?" Oryx looked at the Worm god towering above him. "If my son got them in he can get them out." Impatient, Eir said, "well, Oryx, ONE HUNDRED YEARS and they are still running about!" Oryx didn't flinch from the change of volume. He was just playing around with a ball of will from species he erradicated. "I'll give him another hundred years then," Oryx said. Eir couldn't take it anymore...

"ORYX, THE TAKEN KING," Eir demanded. "SET YOUR HOUSE IN ORDER!"

Oryx ripped the sword out of its place and flew out of his throne room in rage. With his blade he tore through some Vex and took some to make them turn on each other. After that rage he saw the Vex as a worthy rival and stored the info he gather, along with the Darkness's power, into an archive called the "grave of worlds". This archive stores important knowledge of species and power. Oryx then built a Dreadnaught from Akka's corpse and housed his ascendant realm on there. The dreadnaught was finished over four million years ago.

The Hive invade and irradiate the Harmony, a peaceful civilization. While that was happening, Oryx confronted Quira and controlled it using his taken powers from Akka. Oryx then gave Quira to Savathûn as a gift. Soon, Oryx and his sisters part ways. Savathûn took Quira and her many war moons into the black hole that the Harmony orbited and Xivu Arath travelled into unknown space. What did Oryx do? Oryx continued the path of the darkness and searched for that murderer he refuse to say his mother. Taox, killer of the Osmium King.

**Back at the bar**

"Oryx was defeated a couple years ago but the Hive are still alive," the Exo said, staring off into the night sky. Charlie was amazed at the story that he still had many questions. Who slayed Oryx? Was Taox still out there? Who the hell are the Vex? The exo saw the look on Charlie's face and chuckled as her modulator lit up in light blue. "You still have questions, don't you?" She asked. Charlie nodded, "again, a lot." The exo tossed a beacon to Charlie, "this beacon has a set of coordinates on Venus. Follow them and meet me there tomorrow by 1100 hours, Venus time." The exo then walked out of the bar. Charlie's ghost appeared out of thin air and looked at the coordinates. "Where were you this whole time?" Charlie asked. "In your backpack," his ghost replied. Charlie laughed at his ghosts response and left the bar.

Charlie made it to the tower and met a couple new people. Lord Shaxx was his favourite, he will be glad to join the crucible sometime. The Drifter was sketchy but he sounded like an awesome guy. Commander Zavala was cool but Charlie didn't like the fact that he was so occupied about the walls. Night came and Charlie entered the lower portion of the tower. He entered what his Ghost called his "dorm" and took his armour off. He plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. That exo had more to tell and Charlie wants answers.


	3. Robotic Nature

Charlie woke up around 7 in the morning. He geared up and headed to the main part of the tower. There were bounties in the tower that involved scanning locations, killing enemies, and gathering resources on Venus. Charlie gladly took them and headed to the ship yard. Amanda Holiday, ship wright of the tower, waved to Charlie. "Hey, guardian," she called. "I just added light speed to your ship, you're ready to head to different planets around the Sol System!" "Thank you, Amanda," Charlie said. Ghost appeared. "Amanda, how is the condition on Venus?" Ghost asked. "Clear skies! If you count the smoggy thick atmosphere. I wonder why the Traveler hasn't got rid of the clouds." "Thank you." Ghost replied. Charlie and his ghost hopped into his ship and set forth to Venus.

Charlie boosted out of the earths atmosphere and into orbit. Ghost set the ships course to the coordinates and was surprised by the location. The ship powered up its boosters and flew to Venus at the speed of light. Ghost spoke in a surprised sound. "Guardian, these coordinates lead just outside the vault of glass. A huge labarynth that expands for kilometres. The Vex built this place for storing data and simulations. You haven't met the Vex yet so I suggest you use caution." The ships boosters slowed down as Venus popped into view. The ship then descended onto the volcanic planet. Charlie saw the vault of glass once the ship flew underneath the clouds. He found a suitable drop off point and set his boots down on the ground. "Hello, Venus." Charlie said.

The wildlife was closely similar to earth. Grass was tall and green, trees were growing, and dirt was present here. Not only that, Charlie could also see buildings in the distance. "This used to be a research facility. A University," Ghost explained. "The Vex were the first thing humanity saw of the Darkness. If only they known sooner." Charlie was confused about the last thing Ghost said. However, his train of thought was interrupted by a low, metallic growl. He turned around a saw his first glimpse of a Vex Goblin. It just stood there with its red eye glaring at Charlie. Suddenly, it made a slightly louder screech and entered attack stance, firing its weapon. Charlie got hit by the bullet. It stung but not a lot. Charlie grabbed his hand cannon, Ten Paces, out of its holster and fired at the Vex Goblin. It would've been good if he hasn't shot the head off of the Goblin. Arc energy flowed out of the Goblin and ran towards Charlie. Charlie then punched it with his void melee ability, obliterating it without leaving a trace.

"Nice job," a familiar voice said. It was the exo.

The exo was watching from a rock just a couple metres from the interaction. She hopped down and walked towards Charlie. 'How did I not notice her?' Charlie thought. "Well it seems we meet once again, stranger." Ghost said. The exo looked at Ghost when he finished talking, "it's nice to see you too, buddy." She said. Ghost flew back slowly to Charlie. Charlie called his ghost back and spoke to the exo. "So," he said. "That creature was part of the Vex species?" He points to the dismembered scrap of what was a Goblin. "Indeed," she nodded. "Well it didn't look that intimidating. In the story you said yesterday I imagined them as a powerful, destructive species." Charlie added. The exo pointed to a group of Vex that stayed dormant outside the Vault of Glass gate. "Those are called Minotaurs. They wield stronger weapons and can charge at you with their long, sharp fingers." Charlie stopped talking for a minute. "You know," the exo broke the silence. "Inside that vault leads to more enemies and danger but treasure awaits after killing the main target." Charlie was shocked, "guardians still go in there?" The exo nodded, "we call it the Vault of Glass Raid. A fireteam works together to complete puzzles and defeat bosses to earn raid gear. Here comes one now." The exo pointed to a fire team of six openining the Vault of Glass door and running inside.

Charlie was amazed by this. "Will we be going in there?" Charlie asked. The exo bursted out laughing, "Yeah, if Harpies grew legs. You're too inexperienced to go into any raid." Charlie nodded and stayed silent until the main question came up. "What are the Vex? I know what they look like but where did they originate from? Surely they have a home world." The exo thinked but couldn't come up with an answer. "Care for a story of the Vex?" The exo asked. Charlie nodded, "absolutely."

**The following was researched from Destiny wiki and grimoire cards:**

The Vex aren't pursuing the light or spreading the darkness. They are a hyper-intelligent complex mind that is given one main objective: reduce the universe as it once was. Their origin is unknown. Their creator is unknown. What we do know is they created a place called the black garden. A place where they worshipped the heart of Darkness. The Vex can create multiple simulations and teleport to numerous location at will. They created the "infinite forest" on mercury to study simulations and learn enemies. Before they did that, however, they were a species destined to reduce the universe to ones and zeroes. Quira, Blade Transformed was the first known Vex Hydra to lead the Vex. This is its story.

BOOTING UP SYSTEM———

01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101

00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100

00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101

01111000 01101111

SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS———

WIRING...OPERATIONAL

SENSORY...OPERATIONAL

MOTOR...OPERATIONAL

CONNECTING TO VEX COLLECTIVE …………

CONNECTION SECURE

A Vex Minotaur was at a central console. It's hand was inside a compartment used to communicate with the Goblins outside working on the soon to be made Vex Axis Mind Hydra. "Quickly," the Minotaur said. "We must hurry before the portal closes!" The Minotaur contacted the armed forces at the portals opening. "How is the area looking?" It asked. "Good so far sir!" A Vex Hobgoblin responded. The Hobgoblin was one of the 10 000 Vex holding off the Hive in Oryx's ascendant realm. The Minotaur back at the center console looked up at the Axis Mind Hydra, testing its movement and sensors. All seems good to go and the Vex started up the machine.

INITIALIZING———

COMPLETE!

NAME: Quira, Blade Transformed

CLASS: Hydra

RANK: Axis Mind

GOAL: Gain knowledge from "unknown reality."

Quira gained control of its motors and began to adjust to its body. Using its sensors, it gained vision and followed the Vex army to Oryx's ascendant realm. "Quira, What is your analysis?" A Vex Hydra asked Quira. Quira scanned the portals opening. The portal was black but green outlined the centre. "Analysis: Portal. Theory: A trans dimensional portal that leads to unknown." The Hydra then asked Quira to transfer the information gained from the portal into the Vex collective database. "Storing," Quira said. "Data stored successfully." The Hydra then ordered the Vex army into the ascendant realm.

"Quira. This realm is beyond our knowledge of the universe." Quira started to scan the other side of the portal. "Scan recently discovered." Quira said. The Vex continued on. It took them hours to make it to the last area the Vex research team ventured. The structure and atmosphere of Oryx's realm was too complex for the Vex to understand. That's why Quira was created. To learn about the ascendant realm and send information to the Vex Collective. The army came across a huge doorway that towered above all. A symbol glows on the door. Quira scans the symbol. "Scanning object. Object scanned. Symbol possibly represents the leader or an important individual." Quira said. Quira then looked at the foreign writing on a wall. Quira translates, "Throne of Oryx, the Taken King."

The army backed away from the throne room door and returned to where the portal opened. The army of Vex attempted to convert certain objects and matter into machines but failed to do so. "This place, Quira, it will not allow us to build machinery. What do you think of this?" The Hydra said. Quira began to blast a wave of sensory laser around the area they stood. The wave it produced gathered so little data but became important to the Vex in knowing of Hive ascendant realms. "Data received. Sensors indicate no known flooring or walls. My sensors stretched on for miles without hitting an entity." Quira responded. As the army was setting up a base of operations, Quira spotted a sword. This sword looked to be from a very important individual. Quira scanned the sword and gave the following information to the Collective: "Information gathered. Sword of Crota. Hypothesis. Sword of Crota used to open portal."

Quria searched for foot prints and found large prints that lead to Oryx's throne room. The Vex followed the Hydra and Quira to Oryx's throne room and attempted to open the door. Quira suggested one of the Goblins in the army to stand on a Hive symbolic plate. After standing on the plate, a green glow emitted from the plate and shot a line of the green glow to highlight the symbol on the door. The door made a heavy rumbling *cer-CHUNK* and opened. The first thing Quira saw was a floating creature with a robe and a turquoise entity with three eyes. The Hydra was baffled. It has never seen such creatures before.

The grounded creature approached Quria. By the sound of its grunts and the shape of its fists, it wasn't too happy. "Who art thee? Leave the ascendant realm or face certain death!" The creature growled. Quira scanned the creature, "DNA matched. Crota." The creature, Crota, stepped back. The floating creature flew to Crota's side to defend him. "Back away from my Nephew," the floating creature said. "Thou just wanted to find power." Crota intervened, "you were the one whom tricked thy." Quria ignored the argument happening and scanned the floating creature. "Information gathered. Savathûn, Aunt of Crota." Quria informed and sent the information to the Vex collective. Savathûn backed away as well. This caused Quria to lay eyes on another sword. Crota was growing with fear and anger. "Back away from thy fathers sword!" He yelled. "Aunt Savathûn, retrieve thy sword!" Savathûn flew out of the throne room as he harassed Quria and the Vex.

Savathûn returned with Crota's sword and tossed it to him. Crota laughed, "now thou shall die in this realm, invaders!" Crota swung his sword at a Vex Harpie but the Harpie teleported away just before the sword hit it. Crota was confused at the site and aimed at a Hobgoblin. Again, the Hobgoblin teleported at the site of Crota's attack. All the Vex mocked Crota with their metallic cries and laughter while he struggles to hit a single target. Quria successfully scanned the large sword in the ground. It picked up traces of DNA not similar to the creatures in this realm. Suddenly, a Goblin was not aware of Crota's presence and was sliced in half by his sword. The realm shook and shifted. Quria and the Vex stood still to see what was happening. When the shaking stopped, Quria scanned the area. "Area has been altered," Quria said. "This dimension has expanded."

The Vex had enough and left the throne room. They made it back to the portal opening where the Vex have made a portal. This allowed Vex to travel in and out of the ascendant realm without the need of a sword. "Quria, What is your analysis of this dimension?" The Hydra asked. Quria responded. "Acquired knowledge from scanning creatures. They were once a peaceful civilization that turned evil from what they call "the Darkness". These creatures are called the Hive and have gained a religious worship of "Sword-logic". By using Sword-Logic the Hive built these ascendant realm to use as a home and revival site when they die in the real world. When a Hive minion kills an enemy, their realm expands and they grow stronger." The Vex were puzzled by Quria's response. "If this is the realm of Oryx, then why did it expand when Crota killed one of us?" A Vex Harpy asked. "A coincidence," Quria responded. "Oryx vanquished something at the same time Crota did."

The Vex learned and studied what Quria discovered. They began to worship the Sword-Logic and assimilate themselves in Oryx's throne room. Quria gave the Vex Collective a crucial analysis: kill everything to grow stronger in the ascendant realm. So the Vex began to kill countless Hive in Oryx's ascendant realm. As this happened, the Vex created bigger, more powerful models. This kept on happening until Ir Manûk and Ir Halak, sister of Crota, came up with a solution. The sisters built "Anihilator Totems," deadly weapons that will cause insane devastation when used. The Vex and the Hive could no longer weaken each other without sustaining critical damage resulting in a stalemate between the two species. Quria came upon a worm and studied it, increasing the knowledge of Sword-Logic, to use it against the Hive.

It was a hundred years of the Vex invading Oryx's ascendant realm and retreating into their home world. One Vex squad was investigating a room and was confronted by a menacing foe. Quria was called over to greet this foe and was astonished to see who it was. A massive entity, larger than anything the Vex saw towered above them. It's eyes were pale green and teeth were rotted. Quria thought that it was the leader of the Hive because of the sheer height of the entity and the wings it bared. The entity shouted in anger, "who dares step into thy realm!" The leader of the Vex squad slowly walked sideways towards Quria. "This creature, it looks to be of much importance in the Hive hierarchy. Scan him." Whispered the leader. Quria scanned the creature at a safe distance and responded: "Oryx, the Taken King." Oryx was fed up and slammed his fist onto the Vex squad, killing them instantly.

Crota ran in along with his sisters. Oryx shot his three eyes at Crota and berated him with curses and threats. "How could you be so gullible you half-witted piece of @(*()." Oryx shouted at Crota. Quria's system censored cursing. "Dad-," Crota cleared his throat to sound more like royalty. "Father, Aunt Savathûn directed thee to seek power at a location she didn't explain." Quria had enough of this and ordered the rest of the remaining Vex to leave while Oryx yelled at Crota. Quria and the Vex were back at the base. As Quria sat down to think, a turquoise entity fell through the Vex portal in front of it. It was Crota. Crota slowly got up and dodged an oncoming sword. "DO YOU WANT TO BE A GOD? A PRINCE?" Oryx yelled. Crota yelled back, "Yes, father!" "THEN LEAVE COME BACK VICTORIOUS OR DIE TRYING!" Oryx shouted back as he smashed the Vex portal to shards of scrap. The portal closes and Crota turns around to red Vex eyes staring back.

**Many years later...**

Quria looked upon the devastation of the Ecumene battleship, Harmonious flotilla Invincible. The sight of it made Quria laugh. See, the flotilla was used as a distraction. The real fight began on the Nicha thought-ship. It used to belong to the Ecumene but the Vex converted it into their own and set it as a trap for Oryx. Quria told the Vex that Oryx was way different compared to the first time they met him. In the ascendant realm he is powerful because he has slain many enemies but he was weaker in the real world. It will be easier to scan him. A Minotaur approached Quria. "Quria," the Minotaur informed. "When you land on the ship I would advise you to command Oryx to retrieve his son from our network. He is really becoming a bug in our system." Quria nodded and teleported away.

Quria appeared onto the ship. The shiny, colourful interior made Quria feel at ease. The Ecumene species was weak but they knew how to create such good architecture. Quria floated around the hallways of the ship, searching for The Taken King. Quria booted up its DNA sensors and found Hive flakes that matched Oryx's DNA. It only took minutes for Quria to spot Oryx. He was spreading Hive corruption in the control room. Oryx turned around and was angry to see the piece of scrap Quria again. "You again? When will you give up?" Oryx asked as he lifted his sword up. Quria didn't want Oryx to be enraged, this will ruin the plan. Quria came up with a solution to the issue and started up a simulation of Oryx's past. The simulation showed Oryx's original form, Aurash.

Oryx, Unknown about Vex technology, peered through the simulation. He smiled in amusement. "This. Is. Me." Oryx said in fascination. However, in the simulation, Aurash was horrified of what was in front of her. "You. What happened to you? What did you do to my people? Where are my sisters?!" Aurash said in terror. Oryx was confused of what his past self was asking. "Our people are in good hands, young one." Oryx responded. "They are protected by the Darkness now. As for your Sisters..." Oryx grew silent. How was he going to tell his past self that he killed them. Aurash's third eye shed a tear. "You... you are a MONSTER!" The simulation cuts off and Oryx looks at a machine scanning him with a light purple eye.

Oryx had enough of this. As Quria was still scanning him, Oryx slammed his sword onto the ground. A black orb full of darkness developed behind Oryx. With a mysterious substance in his hand, he swiped his hand in the air and Quria and himself were transported inside the orb. Quria was distorted and unable to communicate with its kind. It engaged it's shields and scanned for the presence of Oryx. It was unable to find Oryx but spotted some weird looking creatures. These creature, as Quria described them, were pure black with lightly lit limbs and had a white circle in the centre of their faces. What was even crazier was these creatures looked like Vex. Quria immediately scanned them and sent it to the Vex Collective.

As Quria was distracted, Oryx appeared behind the crowd of creatures. "I have something to show too." Oryx informed with a smile. "These are Taken." Quria sent that to the Collective. "Taken. Acknowledged." Quria replied. "Why do I call them Taken? Well, I use my powers to take the will of those who oppose me." Oryx moved closer to Quria, his wings flapping once every few seconds. "These Taken used to be your kind. Not anymore." Oryx smiled. Quria did not move. The Vex were commanding Quria to attack but something was causing it to stay. "Now, it's time to join them!" Oryx commanded as he grabbed Quria's arm. Quria let out a metallic screech as Oryx forcefully lifted it off the ground. The Vex were giving it directions like "ESCAPE" or "RETREAT" but Quria was immobilized.

Quria tried to attack Oryx by shooting explosive void projectiles at him but it's attacks were immune. Oryx moved his right hand out and a ball of black and grey matter appeared out of thin air. Quria knew that it was unable to land a scratch on Oryx so in a last ditch effort, it scanned everything that was in its vision. Oryx forcefully pushed the matter into Quria's white organic centre. It's cried echoed through the dark orb and the Vex radio comms. "Quria! Respond!" A Minotaur yelled. Quria was unable to verbally speak but was able to give out commands that were not part of its network.

"IMPERATIVE CORRUPTED. SEEK LIGHT. DESTROY LIGHT. OBEY THE COLLECTIVE MIND, OBEY THE [Static]! ORYX, OBEY ORYX!

The comms were empty. The only thing filling it were white noise and arc zaps. The Minotaur slammed its metal fists onto the control board. Goblins searched for the GPS signal of Quria. They would find the signal later but it will be on the floor of the ship. Quria was gone. Quria's death did not go in vain, though. Tons of information based on Oryx and Sword-Logic flooded the Vex Collective. The Vex needed to make a bigger memory storage. Like a vault.

**Back to present**

Charlie was leaning against a large boulder while the exo sat on top of it. He looked at the vault and back to the exo. "I assume that's how this got here," Charlie said. The exo nodded. "Yessiree." The Vault of Glass opened up and the gaurdians who entered before walked out with guns and Vex looking armour. Charlie's eyes was glued to the loot with fascination. "Are we going in there?" Charlie asked. The exo laughed out loud. "We? Now? Hell no. You don't know what happens in there." Charlie was embarrassed. "Hey," The exo said. "Whenever you are prepared and strong enough, you can join my fire team one day." Charlie looked up and smiled. "Thank you," he said. The exo winked.

The exo hopped down. "Any other questions before I get going?" The exo asked Charlie. Charlie came up with one. "I've seen a grounded ship not far from here. It doesn't look like Vex architect. Could that be Hive tech?" The exo kept quiet and tried to understand what Charlie said. Her eyes lit up and responded. "Oh, now I know what your talking about. No it's not Hive. It's a ship that belongs to the Fallen." Charlie knows those creatures. That's what he ran into when he was risen by his ghost. "Do you mind if you explain where the Fallen came from?" Charlie asked. "Maybe another time," the exo said as she pulled up her ghost. Her ghost projected a set of coordinates to a section of the asteroid belt in the Sol System called "the Reef". "Head to these coordinates at 1100 hours 3 days from now. You'll know when you'll see me." The exo smirked as she blinked into her ship. She took off in it, leaving Charlie and his ghost in the dust.

"Guardian, do you trust this exo?" Ghost asked Charlie. Charlie looked at ghost, "well she hasn't killed me yet." Ghost looked at Charlie and then looked at the shoreline of the sulphuric river. "That exo might be the one according to legend." Ghost said. Charlie wasn't listening to his ghost. His mind was on the exo. Her smile and tone gave him a feeling of comfort. "Heloooooo." Ghost snapped Charlie back to reality. "I was in the middle of thinking." Charlie said as he jokingly shoved ghost away. "Thinking?" Ghost said. "About what?" Charlie stared at the river, "I don't know. Just thinking."


	4. houses divided

A Fallen Dreg scavenges a crashed ship on the tangled shore. It claws through metal and collects parts from the ship. Two Fallen Vandals keep watch with their arc snipers at the ready. A Guardian ship flys low and shoots dust around the Fallen scavenger team. Choking on the dust, the Vandals raise their snipers in the direction of the ship. When the dust cleared up, Charlie stood with a Fighting Lion on his shoulder. The Vandals let out a growl, possibly to warn Charlie. "Pfft, a growl?" Charlie laughed. "You got to do better than that." Without warning, a dozen Fallen come out of a nearby cave. Shanks, Dregs, Marauders, and a Captain stare at Charlie. "That's better, I'll give you that." Charlie said.

The Marauders charged at Charlie with their arc blades. Charlie shot a grenade out of his fighting lion, killing them both. He then ran down the hill switching to his Trackless Waste SMG. He fired the SMG at the shanks and Dregs. A Vandal grabbed Charlie at an arm lock, attempting to take him down. Luckily, Charlie had enough energy to cast his Sentinel Shield Super. Casting his super, the Vandal bumped off of Charlie's back and was killed by the void damage. The captain stood there, trying to scare Charlie away with what sounded like Fallen curse words:

"EZeLT xETo TEBi DJsTU dOifT feXZ GrIrN VeJAZ SnZt!" The Captain said. Charlie had enough and decapitated the Captain by throwing his shield at it.

Charlie checked out the crashed ship. A stealth drive was fused into this ship. Amanda Holiday would appreciate the upgrade. Charlie was busy scavenging the ship until he heard a rock slip behind him. He turned around and quickly drew out his Trackless Waste. The exo stood a couple feet in front of him with her hands slightly up. Charlie holstered his weapon as soon as he realized who was in front of him. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry." Charlie apologized. The exo stared right through Charlie. A fallen Dreg was about to lunge at Charlie but failed as Charlie hit him mid lunge. The exo smiled, "now it's safe."

The exo motioned Charlie to follow her with her head. They walked several miles to a well hidden cave near the Awoken Watchtower. Inside the cave was a blank metal door. It looked like Fallen material but no House mark was drawn on it. "Inside this place holds the person who will tell the story. Don't kill the story teller." The exo said sternly. The Exo knocked on the door to a special tune. A slot opened in the middle of the door. Charlie saw eyes glowing but they didn't have any human features. "Enter," a voice behind the door said. As Charlie and the exo entered, Charlie was unsure about the situation he was in. The exo saying not to shoot the storyteller, the Fallen door, and how he never seen the mysterious person behind the door made it feel like he was going to meet someone he might not appreciate.

Charlie and the exo entered another door. Inside, Charlie laid eyes on a Fallen sitting on a throne guarded by two Vandals. Charlie jolted back but the exo grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Titan." She said. The Fallen shifted in its throne and adjusted a device attached to its mouth. "Welcome to my domain." The Fallen said. "I am Variks, the Loyal. Once loyal to the Queen, now a lone wanderer-r-r-" Variks tinkered with the device on his face and it stopped making a burbling sound. "Hello, Variks," The exo said. "This is Charlie. He was recently revived by his ghost. Charlie is still new to the world and has questions as to what happened."

Variks looked at Charlie. Charlie's stomach grew a knot, in fear. Variks chuckled, "Very well. What would you like to hear, Guardian?" Charlie answered, "the origins of the fallen, Variks." Variks noticed the tension in Charlie. "Relax, guardian." Variks said. "Have a seat and I will tell you the story of the Fallen."

"I remember the day the so called "Traveler" visited us. It was scary at first. Seeing a small moon fall from the sky at a steady pace felt like the world would end. Then, the most exciting thing happened for my people. The Traveler gave us plenty of Ether to feed on and to power our weaponry. We built better ships and explored beyond our system. We colonized planets and conquered systems. My people called it "The Great Machine" and we worshipped it."

**Sometime during the pre-golden age:**

**Variks point of view:**

I was part of the oldest house of the Eliksni, our actual name, the House of Judgement. We were just an ordinary Fallen house just like the other houses. All the Fallen houses lived under the Great Machine for it gave us the supplies we needed. Everything was perfect until an event called the Edge Wars began. Houses grew greedy. They wanted to control the Great Machine. I was just a kid when this all happened. I didn't understand what was going on, then. House of Wolves had enough and teamed up with House Judgement to end this war. Virixas, Kell (leader) of House Wolves, walked onto the battlefield and roared to get everyone's attention. House Judgement convinced others to bring peace and leave hate. This worked and all was well.

It was 20 years after Edge Wars end. I was young adult, sitting next to wiser Eliksni. Deemed worthy to sit at House Judgement Council felt like a dream coming true. The usual business happened, talk about future of Eliksni. However, we were interrupted by what felt like an earthquake. We all took refuge under Council table for minutes felt like hours. The shaking stopped and I heard commotion outside. House Judgement Council walked out and discovered the Great Machine was gone. Left without trace. Not big deal... yes? No. No Great Machine means no Ether. No Ether means no weapons or food. No weapons mean Eliksni vulnerable to attack. No food means we starve. The Great Machine left us to die. We called this, "The Whirlwind."

House Stone was greatly affected by the Whirlwind. The destruction of homes and deaths of their house not only problem. Chelchis, House Stone Kell was missing after the event. House Stone grew insane and ran away from Eliksni village and never seen again. All houses threw arguments and blamed each other for the disaster and all went their separate ways. Broken and divided, the Eliksni distrusted other houses and made own territory in different parts of the planet. Half of House Judgement were killed after the Whirlwind. Me and Brasik were the only Councilers left. We ruled the House together and shared food equally amongst others in our house. We try to avoid conflict as best as we can so that we can bring the Houses together but that results in us running away. Until one night.

It was a silent night. A little too silent. I was asleep while Brasik kept watch with the Vandals. Brasik woke me up in a hurry and told me to grab my arc spear. We were under attack. The two Vandals keeping guard were killed by Marauders from House Winter. Captains were firing their Solar weapons and teleporting out of the way of incoming bullets. Dregs were stabbing each other with arc daggers and chucking grenades. House Judgement had limited weaponry due to our peace keeping so we didn't stand a chance. House Judgement was falling and house Winter was rising. I needed to stand up. They want to kill my House? I'll kill them back! I grabbed my arc spear and arc shock rifle and raced down to the battle.

I raced towards the first House Winter member I've seen. It was a Dreg holding its hand to a wound on its belly. I raised my rifle and shot him in the head so that he may not feel pain. I heard a screech of a Vandal and a charge of arc energy. A Vandal sniper was aiming right at the back of my head. As soon as I heard the charge of the gun reach it's maximum charge I swiftly rolled to my left and immediately shot my bullets towards the Vandal. One of the bullets hit him because I heard a screech and the sound of its soul leaving the Vandals body. Suddenly, I was shoved from behind causing me to land front into the ground. I heard a mocking from a Captain just behind me. I flipped over and saw my culprit charging towards me. She vanished and reappeared on top of me. She used her two lower arms to hold my arms back and her two upper arms to choke me. This was the end of Variks, Council of house Judgement.

My vision turned blurry. All I could see was the face of my killer, staring into my eyes. I heard a war cry coming from my right. It was Brasik, wielding nothing but an empty arc pistol. "Let him go!" Brasik said in Eliksni tongue. The captain was brave. She barely flinched. "One more step and he gets it!" The Captain said, now holding an arc grenade. Brasik stepped back but he thought about something I never knew. "You should probably go back to training camp because that grenade is not charged." Brasik said with a smile. The Captain looked at the grenade, confused as the grenade was actually charged. She loosened her grip on my which gave me the chance to slip out of her grasp. She noticed me not in her arms and flipped around to find me standing behind her. She quickly grabbed a tight hold of my arm and primed the grenade. My memory does not serve this event but all I heard was an agonizing scream from the captain and a "run, Variks!" From Brasik. After that, an explosion.

———————

"I hate to interrupt, Variks," Charlie interrupted. "But what does this have to do with the Fallen today?" Variks chuckled to himself. "Eager guardian... yes? Very well. To save time, I will fast forward to good bits."

———————

I am now part of House Wolves. Kell recognized me as kid of House Judgement and invited me in. We entered the Sol system during humanity's great collapse to find the Great Machine. All houses created a truce so that they will have better chance of retrieving Great Machine. We were told to raid villages to steal resources for our kind. I did not like this plan and refused to do so. Skolas, Kell of Winter, during that time, attempted to persuade me into raiding. Again, I refused. This would go on for days until, long story short, I ripped the arms off him and took an escape pod to the edges of the Reef.

There, I met an Eliksni crime syndicate leader named "Spider." He saw me injured and offered a sip of Ether tea and cookies. For a criminal leader, Spider is a kind heart. I shared my knowledge with him about how I got here and how the Eliksni are going to raid villages. The Spider was angry at how is Eliksni relatives turned into thieves. He called in his men and sent me to see the Queen of the Reef, Mara Sov. When I got there, two of the Queens guards put me in handcuffs to ensure I won't "do something stupid" and put a translator device on my lower face and ears to understand human language. I was escorted to what seemed to be a hangar. Queens brother, Uldren Sov, was there to listen. I told him about the issue and he sent the Crows, Queens agents, to intercept the Eliksni and save the Reef.

—————

"That is how Fallen came to be." Variks said as he slowly stood up from his seat and grabbed his staff. He grunts as he lets some of his weight on it. Variks looks at Charlie and the exo and finds concern on their faces. He laughs. "Don't worry about me, guardians." The exo expresses her concern to Variks, "you are becoming old and fragile, Variks. It's best to rest." Variks chuckles as he views the exo. "Now don't you worry about me," Variks smiled, "I know I'll die someday and I will accept it gratefully." The exo nodded but still worried for Variks.

Variks turned to Charlie. "I hope my story helped you understand." Variks said. "It helped a ton." Charlie replied. Variks straightens up and uses his staff to walk to a door to the left of Charlie. He opens the door and grabs an electronic envelope from the shelf. "Catch," Variks said to Charlie as he tossed him the envelope. Charlie caught it with his right hand and stared at it for a good second. The exo chuckled at Charlie's confusion. "It's an 'electronic envelope', it's not meant for opening." "Then how do I open it?" Charlie asked, confused of the technology in his hand. Charlie's ghost appeared beside his head. "like this." His Ghost said. Charlie's Ghost scanned the envelope and it vanishes from Charlie's hand. "I will open your 'bounty's list'." Ghost said.

Charlie's view was suddenly blocked by a screen showing the directory. Then, the screen switched to the bounty's section of the directory. "I'm giving you full control now. Just look at the new bounty Variks gave you." Ghost instructed. Charlie looked at the new bounty and a small window opened. The first thing Charlie saw was the legendary gear rewarded for completing this. He then read the top bit:

_"Cabal cause ruckus, yes? Ever since Ghaul fell, Red Legion loyalists still mine for resources. They now enter Tangled Shore, Spiders territory. He wants them gone. I want them gone. Go show them what guardians do."_

-Variks, Kell of Judgement

Charlie and the exo thanked Variks for his time and both exited the hide out. The exo had errands to run so she said her goodbyes. Charlie waved back to her as she entered her ship and took off. Charlie looked at the bounty again to see what he needed to do. He needed to intercept a Cabal mining crew out in the Tangled Shore at 1500 hours. That's in 30 minutes so Charlie had plenty of time to get ready. "Guardian, incoming transmission from an unknown caller," Ghost said in an alerted tone. Charlie pulled his Ghost out. "Answer the call, Ghost," Charlie said. Ghost answered the call and a strong, jolly, voice was heard on the other end.


	5. Emporer

The Cabal. Ruthless, fearsome beasts who mine planets and conquer Solar Systems. They have the power to take over empires and destroy countless worlds with one bomb. Lately you must have heard about the rise of the Red Legion who were lead by Dominus Ghaul. The one who tried to take your light and wield it and blow up your star. Then, not even surprised, the light rejects and kills him. What a fool. He gave the Cabal a bad name. Since Ghaul is dead, I am the new emporer and I gave my kind a second chance to redeem themselves. Enough talk, let's get to my peoples history.

The Cabal started out as a military based society. The ruler was the Praetorate and they only cared about war and territory, not the people. Some were left in poverty and gained access to limited services. The ones who supported the Praetorate and were descendants of the Praetorate or military chief prospered in riches and resources. One little pile of dirt who benefit from the Praetorate was the Consul. I dare say his name after what he has done to me... we will get to him later. My people needed help. They needed a leader. A new, loving, caring leader. That is when I, the mighty Emporer Calus stepped in.

I lived with a long close friend named Shayotet. He and I go way back to Social School. He was always there for me and would do anything to protect my life. We lived on good old Chalice Cup Street. The people who lived there were nice but lived in one of the poor neighbourhoods in the Empire. On top of that, we would often hear the feint screams of a poor Cabal citizen being severely beaten for disrespecting the Praetorate. The last straw was pulled when Shayotet was knocked down and called names I should not say to keep this story Kinderguardian friendly. I came up with a plan to take down the Praetorate. First, I need followers.

Starting at Chalice Cup Street, I stood on a large metal crate and called everyone to the street. "Citizens of the Cabal Empire!" I called out amongst the crowd. "Why do we trust the Praetorate? Is it to make us feel safe from the void above us?" What I just said caused some agreement in the crowd. "Ask yourself: do the Praetorate make us feel safe?" I asked the crowd. Numerous chatter were heard. "Answer to that question, no. Millions of cabal citizens grow hungry and ill and those who are strong enough rob others fortunate enough to have essentials for survival. To add to that, hundreds of Cabal go missing each year and the Praetorate don't do anything about it." The chatter in the crowd grew louder, causing the street to echo. To my right, Shayotet signaled me that patrolling Praetorate legionaries were on their way. I quickly ended my speech. "Think of what I shared today. The Praetorate shall not get away with what they are doing." I hopped off the box and walked amongst the crowd, placing my finger on my lips to signal others to not give my position away.

Two legionaries walked down Chalice Cup Lane. Both were wielding Solar slug rifles to look menacing so that civilians will think twice before attacking them. The only thing the Legionaries saw were people moving about. One of the Legionaries walked up to a civilian and asked her if she heard loud noises coming from this street. "No sir," she responded. "Nothing happened all day, really." The second Legionary looked in my general direction. "You there, in the worn down clothing," the Legionary said, pointing at me. "I haven't heard anything earlier, sir. If I do see anything suspicious, however I will contact you immediately." I said, trying my best to stay calm and maintain a good posture. The legionary kept a 5 second stare at me and responded, "you better." I took a sigh of relief when the two walked around the corner, out if my sights.

I woke up next day to Shayotet waking me up in excitement. "Calus, wake up friend!" He said while shaking me. I yawned and put on my robe and footwear. I walked to my terrace and found hundreds of people outside my house, cheering as they saw me. My plan worked, I thought. Everyone has spread the word about my teachings. Now I have an army, an army to take on the Praetorate! I rose my hand and Shayotet lifted my other hand to celebrate and wow the crowd. The emotions that overwhelmed my body were both joy and fear. Joy for my accomplishments of banding an entire army. Fear for the sacrifices that will happen a week from that day.

**One week later**

Shayotet stood guard along with the other lookouts. I sat in an alley with my team, team revolt, to go through our part of the plan. My team will sneak into the Cabal Emporer palace when Shayotet's team, team havok, distracts the Praetorate guards. Shayotet will go and cause a fake ruckus with three of his team members. This will cause a couple troops to investigate what's happening. When they attempt to break up the fight, one team member will counter attack a guard and grab his or her solar blade to take them down. The rest will take down the rest. Now, if my plan goes accordingly, those guards should have guns on them that Shayotets team can use. Team havok will take down as many guards as possible and cause a real ruckus. As this is happening, me and team revolt will sneak through the back entrance and take down the Praetorate from the inside out. Two teams, one plan. If everything goes as the plan states, this will be as easy as Cabal oil pie.

Shayotet gave the start signal and team havok walked to the buildings east of the palace. Me and team revolt sneaked to the back of the palace trying not to give ourselves away. We waited in some shrubbery behind the palace and waited for team havok's flare signal. I heard one of team havok's men screaming followed by silence. The silence stretched for a minute and then the sight and sound of a flare lit up the night sky. Shayotet and team havok started firing at as many guards as possible before going out into the open. The Praetorate military was strong but not smart when it comes to tactics. As each soldier fell, more exit the palace to join the battle. Shayotet jumped out from the buildings and shouted "CHAAAARGE!"

Dozens of Cabal emerged from the buildings with solar blasters and arc scatter rifles. They shot as they ran, killing Legionary after Legionary. Phalanx after Phalanx. Soon, reinforcements arrived, now Centurions and Colossi joined the battle. I heard a shout. A shout full of pain and suffering. One of Shayotet's men took a blow to the chest. The man looked to be in his late teens, no older than 17. Shayotet and the boy looked at each other as the battle continued around them. I swear to this day Shayotet drew a tear when the boy drew his fist on his chest, our salute. Shayotet unleashed a blood gurgling cry and gave his Solar Gattlegun all it could fire. Centurions were dead within mere seconds while Colossus were crippled. This was our chance. Time for team revolt to shine.

We entered through the back entrance. One of the soldiers accidentally left it open as he rushed to battle, what luck. As we entered, our eyes shimmered as we saw the gold and white rooms. Gold as shiny as a royal Chalice. White as pure as the snow. Each room had a specific function. The first room we entered was the guards room. This surrounded the rest of the rooms to ensure full safety of the emperor. Another room was the dining hall. A dining area where an Emperor can eat like a king. Sickening, it was. All that fresh food on the table left to rot. Praetorate only ate little than half while citizens fight for crumbs.

My team went to the guards room and grabbed all the weapons they needed. Solar blasters, Slug rifles, Sol Slashers, etc. I didn't need a weapon because I already have one: a voice. We slowly walked down the halls of the palace, silently killing those who pose a threat. We opened the doorway to the west staircase and **BAM**. My vision was blurry but I've managed to see silhouettes of my team beating down the guard. One let out his hand and I grabbed it, being pulled up in the process. We crept up the stairs, eyes peeled, ears open, triggers ready. We made it to the top and we all stood still, waiting to hear incoming footsteps. We heard something, it wasn't footsteps, it was the intercom. "You there," a voice from the intercom said. "You have impressed me, citizen. Come to my office, we must speak."

Two guards opened the door, unarmed. They were staring at us but posed no threat. We turned left towards the Emporer's office escorted by two Centurians. I didn't say a word in fear of getting shot. I did what the Centurians said and never questioned their authority. Suddenly, a heavy weight was placed onto my chest. Shayotet. My dear friend! The gun fire outside has stopped. Has he died? I hope it was a worthy death. A brave one. The Centurians stopped on both sides of a tall double door. Inside was the leader of the Praetorate leadership. I entered, keeping calm and standing tall. The plan is almost finished.

The Praetorate leader stood by the window, watching the area the battle was located. She turned around and greeted me with a smile. "Greetings, Calus."

"Leader." I bowed.

"Please, call me Emporer." She pointed to herself.

"Emporer? I don't think I should be calling you that name."

"I see..." she said.

"You know why I am here."

"Indeed. You and your little raid party are here to overthrow the Praetorate."

I nodded. I could see her face turning mad.

"Fine. I surrender. You did enough damage." She said in frustration.

Something wasn't right. I expected her to put up more of a fight. All she did was invite me in and have a little talk. Her guards didn't attack me either. This isn't a surrender. This was a trap! At the corner of my eye I saw one guard lift up a void launcher and aimed it at my body. The doors burst open and Shayotet threw himself in front of me and took the explosive bullet for me. More of team Havok entered the room and took down the guards. We had the Praetorate cornered now. No where to run. The plan was a complete success. I ordered my team to scavenge the palace and find some medical supplies for Shayotet.

The door opened. I hoped it was my team but it were more of her soldiers. Instead of shooting me, they kneeled before me. "As Emporer of the Cabal Empire I demand you all to kill this man!" The Praetorate leader screamed. She opened her drawer and grabbed a pair of cutters. She then attempted to lunge at me but, thankfully, a Colossus stood in her way just in time. She fell to the ground, exhausted, defeated. Two legionaries came up to the Praetorate and restrained her. "Waiting for further commands, Emporer." The legionary said as he lifted the restrained Praetorate up. "Take any Praetorate legionists out of this palace. The Praetorate leader should be locked up in prison. Leave the Consul alone, I must do it myself" I commanded. The legionaries took the Praetorate leader away. My team arrives with the medical packages and applies dark gel to Shayotet's wounds. I place my hand on his shoulder, "thank you." I said. Shayotet smiled back and nodded. I chose two of my followers to come with me. Time to pay a visit to the Consul.

I entered the Consul's room. The little Roach stood at the back corner of his room, wielding a golden statue as a weapon. I laughed at his fear. For years he benefited from the Praetorates power. Always got the fortune without the work. He ate the scraps and grew fat from cowardice rather than pride. He was nothing but a little Roach living in someone's quarters. I walked closer to him, he hugged closer to the corner. I didn't laugh this time. Instead, I walked closer, and closer, and closer until I was five feet in front of him. The Consul swung his statue but I grabbed it before it even hit me. I leaned closer to him with a hard grasp on his arm.

"It seems I haven't introduced myself," I said with a smile. "My name is Calus. You can call me Emporer Calus if you'd like." The Consul stuttered, "W-what happened to the Praetorate?" I let go of his arm and asked him to follow me. "The Praetorate is gone, Consul. Her reign on the Cabal Empire has ended and a new Emporer, me, took her place." The Consul tensed up. "She was doing just fine, why would she leave her place?" I scoffed, "fine? She was doing just fine?!" I turned the Praetorates attention to the window. "Look around!" I saw dirty buildings, sick Cabal, and Homeless bums. The Consul saw the sight as people who were not worth the Praetorates time. "So what?" The Consul said. I was steaming with anger. I grabbed his arm and threw him out the door. My men took him to the prison with the Praetorate. No Roach like him will live in my Palace.

The next evening my followers, Shayotet and I cooked a great meal. A meal full of royal pudding and hardy meat. We dined until our large belly's were as full as a legionaries dark fuel system. I tapped a spoon on my chalice for get everyone's attention. "Friends and followers," I announced. "Our plan was a success and I couldn't have done it without you!" Then, Shayotet raised his cup. "To our new Emporer, Calus!" Everyone else raised their cups. "To Calus!" They cheered. It was a happy night. A night I will never forget. However, things will not be easy forever. I have enemies and they want me dead.

—————

"So that's your story, huh?" Charlie said as he hipfired his SMG at Red Legionists. "Indeed," Calus said through Charlie's comms. Swarms of Red Legion Cabal kept coming after Charlie. He took breathers behind barricades to heal and reload then fought again. The Red Legion drill kept on mining, shaking the rocky surface of the floating rock island. A Phalanx charged towards Charlie, catching him off guard. Charlie fell to the ground, dropping his SMG. The Phalanx roared as it pointed its Solar pistol at him. Before it could land a shot on Charlie, Charlie drew out his shotgun and planted the helmet off of the Phalanx. He looked at the exposed head of the Cabal soldier. "Eww," he said lowly.

The Red Legion drill started its engines and lifted towards the Cabal carrier above. In Charlie's visor, his quest from Variks has been completed, shown to his right. "A splendid show, guardian." Calus applauds. "Maybe you're ready to board my Leviathan." Charlie was puzzled. "Leviathan?" Calus laughs at Charlie's question. "Have you been to Nessus?" Charlie denies and Calus laughs harder. "Whenever you have free time, travel to Nessus, you'll see what the Leviathan is." Calus ends the transmission and leaves Charlie in the quiet last frontier. "What a... nice guy..." Charlie's ghost said.

Charlie made his way to Variks. He knocked on the door and one of the guards checked who it was. The guard opened the door and led him to Variks, who is at his work bench. Variks turned around and nodded in greeting. "Charlie, back in what piece it seems," Variks said. "Let's hope my head is still there," Charlie responded, chuckling to himself. Charlie's ghost handed the bounty to Variks and Variks handed a weapon over in return. "Thank you, guardian. Take good care of gun, precious weapon of fallen brother." Variks said. Charlie nodded and wished Variks well as he left the hideout.

"Guardian," Charlie's ghost said. "May I ask, what is my name?" Charlie's brain started moving cogs and conveyors. "Oh yeah, totally forgot to tell you, you're name is Aegis," Charlie said with a smile. "Aegis... I love it!" Aegis said. Charlie moved to his ship and took it to orbit. Once in orbit, he entered the main comms for further instructions. Charlie was shocked to hear what was going on through the comms. Zavala was giving out orders with urgency. Charlie was busy heading to the designated coordinates to listen to the details. All he heard was: Hidden Swarm, moon, storm the keep.


End file.
